You Make It All The Better
by Amai
Summary: Short Friendship fic. FLUFFY. Just a friend's day off...what could be better?


You Make It All The Better   
By Amai 

**Disclaimer-** Digimon and all it's characters are not copyright me, but copyright Toei Animation/Bandai (there probably are others, but I can't remember offhand). I wish they were, but sadly, not all wishes come true. The only thing that's copyright me is this fanfic, so no stealing, kiddies. 

**Author's Notes-** Don't worry, I'll be doing the second part of one of my series very soon. (Probably "Vessel of Darkness") Three words for this: Simply too fluffy. :) Ahh...the wonders of friendship. Please read and review!   
  
  
  
"So where are we going, Daisuke? Huh? Huh?" Chibimon chirped from his spot in Daisuke's gym bag. He hadn't seen his partner all day and to the little Digimon, all day was quite a bit! He stared up expectantly as Daisuke trudged along, and gave a glance to him, his chocolate eyes dancing with amusement. 

"To meet the others." He replied, and Chibimon's eyes widened. His voice...it was all scratchy and faint sounding. Had something happened to the immortally invincible Daisuke while he had been gone? "Daisuke! What happened to your voice? Did someone attack you? Ohh, wait until I digivolve...I'll show 'em!" He chattered innocently glancing around, as if something evil was going to jump out at them at any moment. 

Daisuke chuckled, a dry and soft sound. "No...I just lost m'voice. Guess I should lay off the screaming for a while, ne?" Chibimon blinked, the idea not fully coming into understanding for his mind. "Lost your voice? Well why don't you look for it then?". Daisuke started to laugh again, "S'not that easy, Chibi'." 

"Why not? Don't you look for things once you loose them?" 

"Nevermind.."   
  
— 

"...so she lowered the grade on my paper! I can't believe that teacher!" 

"Takeru. Calm down, that pencil never did anything to you. It's o-kay..." 

Hikari giggled at the fuming Takeru. Class had just ended and she had caught him coming out of class at with a stony expression on his usually cheery face. She had found out what was bothering him very easily: Math Test. Gatomon poked a head out of Hikari's backpack glancing at Takeru as she gracefully jumped from her confinement, landing on all four paws. "Yeah, don't get your whiskers all in a knot!" 

"That's easy for you to say..", Takeru mumbled, "You're the one with the whiskers." 

"No fair!", A voice suddenly came from Takeru's gym back as it started to shake. "I want out!" Takeru's eyes softened as he unzipped the bag, letting a restless Patamon topple out. The orange Digimon gave Takeru a disdainful look before speaking, "I couldn't breathe in there! And it smelled like dirty socks..". Giving an apologetic look to his partner, Takeru waved his hands, "Sorry! But would you rather be cooped up at home or with me during the day?" 

"Good point!" 

Hikari grinned and walked forward, entering the park that all of them had decided to meet at. "Finally...some time off without any worry! Too bad I couldn't find the others to come with us." 

"Hey, wait up Hikari! Not all of us have legs like you!", Gatomon called out as the Keeper of Light got out of range from all of them. Stopping, she giggled and waited for her friends to catch up. It was days like these that she felt so alive, it was wonderful. The sun illuminated her form, as if it was agreeing with her demeanor as she bounded towards the day with vigor, enjoying all of its delicious sensations, savoring each as if it were never to happen again. Yes, life could truly be enjoyed when one would except it as Hikari had. And what could be so marvelously better than spending time with a friend? 

Takeru looked up distantly to the light blue sky. "Miyako said that she and Iori had some 'business' to do, but I'm not that sure about Daisuke. Haven't seen him much today, have you?" 

"Same here! Even in class he seemed a bit quiet, I wonder what was up..? Oh, I'll ask him later." Hikari picked a spot on the grass and flopped down, smiling. "At least we're having fun for once, ne? It's been so long!" 

Takeru quirked an eyebrow at the glowing Hikari. "Rather optimistic today, aren't we?" 

Hikari giggled, "Sunny day, school's out, with the hectic schedule we have in the Digital World, who wouldn't be happy to spend some time with their friends for once?" Smiling, Takeru flopped down next to the brunette, nodding. "You're right." 

"And with friends like you guys, it makes it all the better!"   
  
— 

I won't open my eyes. 

I won't open my eyes. 

I won't open my eyes. 

That was what Iori had been telling himself for the past fifteen minutes as Miyako had quite literally dragged him into the Mall- looking for last minute clothes for the occasion of course. It wasn't the fact that he was in the Mall that had him unnerved, it was the fact that he was looking all over for the mauve haired girl only to find out she was in, of all places, the lingerie section. 

He had waded through the new surrounding uneasily, but bravely at first, but even a stoic nine year old like he could be stricken down. Some of those clothes..."Who in their right mind would even think of buying this, much less trying to wear it??" Luckily, he had the bag he was holding with Upamon and Poyomon in it closed. He stared at the unholy sight ahead of him. Was this how women were truly? Iori had thought it was so logical...women were much like men, only with distinct differences. But he hadn't expected it to be this different! Some of those clothing could not even possibly fit on a human's body! 

Oh yes, it was times like these he really worried for Miyako-chan. 

"Miyako-chan?" He squeaked out, running through the halls of the forsaken section, hands covering his eyes. "Where are you?" He cursed himself for sounding so nervous, he would not let the evils of this beastly world get to him! Cautiously, he opened an eye. Sigh. Safe. Being exposed to such undergarments was bad for the mind. 

"Iori-kun?" He nearly jumped out of his skin when Miyako poked him from the back. "Miyako-chan! You scared me!" 

She giggled, "Sorry. But I should say the same...", She gave him a mock-stern expression, "Hida Iori, in the lingerie section of all places? Is there something you haven't told me?" 

He shot a glare at his friend, "I was only looking for you!" 

"But I wasn't even in that section!", Miyako exclaimed, then laughed, gently punching him on the shoulder. "It's alright, your secret's okay with me!" 

"Miyako!", Iori glared at his laughing friend. Containing herself, Miyako rolled her eyes and walked ahead. "Iori-kun, you really need to lighten up. I was just joking!" 

Iori mumbled, "If you saw what I saw through MY eyes, you would think otherwise.." 

"Ah, ah! But I did see what you saw, and I don't see anything wrong about that. You've been to my room a thousand times...I'm sure you've-" 

"Miyako!" Iori blushed, it was times like those he wished he had knocked before entering. He kept a straight face and walked on, "Yes, but you don't wear everything there, I know that for sure. You're not like that Miyako-chan." 

"Am I?" 

"What are you talking about?" Iori suddenly looked at Miyako to see her sigh, brushing a strand of hair from her face. "Um...Iori, this might seem like a stupid question and all, but do you think I'm pretty?" Realization hit Iori like thunder on metal._ So -that's- why you were there..._

"Of course I do, Miyako-chan. You're one of the prettiest people I know. And I don't think you need anything to prove that." He glanced back at his friend, to see her smile at him graciously. "Thanks, Iori-kun." 

There was a rustling sound from the bag Iori was holding, as a small, squeaky voice said, "If it makes anything better, I think you're really pretty too, Miyako-chan!" "Yeah, me too! Me too!" 

"That's because you like Miyako-chan, Poyomon!", At the noise, both Miyako and Iori laughed, as they opened the bag. "Now, Upamon..", Iori scolded, "Don't tease Poyomon, that's not nice!" 

Miyako giggled, all the life coming back to her, "But why not, Iori? Isn't that what friends are for?"   
  
— 

"Daisuke, you're voice sounds like a frog!", Chibimon giggled, as he listened on as Daisuke tried to speak out sentences in his half-voice. Tickling the blue Digimon, Daisuke grinned at his laughter. 

"Hey, but didn't the frog turn into a prince in that one story? Y'see? I'm just a prince in diguise." He laughed with his wispy voice. Only Chibimon could get the best out of him when he was in this condition. Personally, he thought it was embarrassing losing his voice. It was loud, it was what made up his character. Without his voice, he felt so...so...empty. 

"You don't think less of me 'cause I got no voice, do you Chibi'?" He gave a questioning glance at the In-Training Digimon. Pouncing on his head, Chibimon answered, "Never! You're the coolest, strongest, smartest, bestest buddy anyone could have! How could you think anything else?" 

Daisuke smiled, glancing upward at him on his head. "Aw, you're the best, Chibi'!", He coughed a bit, not ready to raise his voice yet, "I think this deserves some ice cream." 

"Ice Cream? Really? Triple scoops, too?" 

"Yeah, for you. I get four scoops on mine!" Daisuke grinned, as he lowered Chibimon into his arms. "But if you're really good, I'll share half a scoop wit'cha." Chibimon's eyes widened, 

"Yay!" 

They walked in silence for a couple of minutes, when Chibimon suddenly spoke up, "Daisuke, will you promise me that we'll be friends forever?" 

Taken by surprise, Daisuke blinked a bit, but smiled and simply answered, "Hey, buddy, I made that promise the day I was born."   
  
  


**The End**   
  
  



End file.
